The Echo of a Prayer
by Casa Circe
Summary: ZUTARA WEEK 2019, Day Two: Speak. The Spirits were listening, and the Spirits knew well the desires of their hearts.


**ZUTARA WEEK 2019, Day 2: SPEAK**

_**The Echo of a Prayer**_

**DISCLAIMER: **_Avatar: The Last Airbender _belongs to Bryke but Zutara Week belongs to all Zutarians.

**NOTE: **_A very interesting prompt but one full of possibilities. I juggled several ideas for a bit before settling on this one, a slightly dark and more spiritual take on the prompt. _

_This is set in an AU where Zuko joins the Gaang earlier in Book 3 and has already gained their trust and support. Aang is off training for his confrontation with the Fire Lord and everyone is sent to different parts of the world to rally support for the cause._

_Enjoy!_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The silence was unbearable.

Katara had always had faith. She had always been confident that the Spirits were watching over her and her loved ones, protecting them from the ills of the world. All her prayers had been answered, in one way or another, so she had never had any cause to worry.

Until now.

Normally, looking up at the moon and basking in her radiance gave the waterbender strength. But on that night, the moonlight brought her no comfort, so consumed was she by her fear for another. What had become of him?

They were all on separate, important missions, trying their best to get as much help as they could for the final battle. For the first time in a long time, they had to split up, Toph and Sokka in different parts of the Earth Kingdom, Aang off to Guru Pathik for his spiritual training, and Zuko infiltrating the Fire Nation to find those brave enough to go against his father. Katara had been sent to the Northern Water Tribe where she had succeeded in convincing the leaders to form an alliance.

The others had managed to send word to her of their progress and she was relieved to know that they were all safe and sound. All but one.

No one had heard from Zuko in weeks and Katara had begun to fear the worst.

Since the time he had joined them and atoned for all his past mistakes, Zuko had formed a strong bond with the courageous waterbender. They cared for each other and even felt sad that they had to part so soon after reaching a deep understanding.

And then, came the silence.

As much as Katara wanted to go in search of him, she knew her duty was to complete her mission. But every night, she wished and waited for any news to come. She dreaded to know what horrors he must have endured as he made his way through hostile territory. She prayed for a sign that he was all right.

A light breeze blew as she stood by the remains of the spirit oasis. Katara took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She seemed to hear a whisper in the wind.

"Speak, child," it said, "The Spirits are listening."

"_Protect him."_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

All he knew was shadow and silence.

Zuko was no stranger to stealth, but as the days wore on he found it more and more difficult to stay hidden, especially since he saw how much his people also suffered as they prepared for his father's mad plans for glory.

And while had always been accustomed to solitude, he found himself missing the company of the friends he had so recently made. He found himself wishing he was not so alone.

But more than anything, he wished that Katara was all right, that she had found solace among her own people. As much as he cared for everyone in the Avatar's group, Zuko knew that he worried more for Katara than anyone else. He knew of course that she was more than capable of taking care of herself, probably even better than he was. But he was a born worrier and he was always anxious about those he cared about the most.

He could not risk sending word to the others of his status. Azula and his father had spies everywhere and it was challenging enough just getting around without being detected. He had almost been captured several times and he did not relish the prospect of another close shave.

His latest place of refuge was an abandoned temple on the outskirts of the capital. The firebender found shelter under ancient stone pillars with carvings of the dragons of old. He allowed himself a moment to truly rest and to admire the artistry of the sculptures and wondered how they had been left to decay during the war. There was truly something sacred about them, and he felt awe in their presence.

A cool, night breeze blew through the stone structure and Zuko suddenly felt that he could hear the ancient spirits whisper to him. He had never been very religious but he could not deny their presence at that moment. And he knew exactly what he would pray for.

"Speak, child," they said, "We are listening."

"_Keep her safe."_


End file.
